


Miracles and Wild Animals

by an_unassuming_username



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_unassuming_username/pseuds/an_unassuming_username
Summary: "Music is how you express feelings you can't say, right? A little foreplay is fun, but eventually you have to get on with it. If you make it all about the music, you can hide forever behind the pretense.""Speaking from experience?""An observation."*Kozue acts on an impulse.





	Miracles and Wild Animals

Kozue figured that it was a fun plan in theory -- steer Miki's lesbian modeling friend away from the party, steal some drinks, and get caught with Juri's bra strap hanging from her teeth. Truth be told, she was too caught up in imagining the gasping fish look on Miki's face to flesh out the idea beyond its initial concept. By the time Kozue realized that Juri was going to be more of a challenge than she anticipated, she was already fifteen minutes and two glasses of bubbly into a one-sided rant about how piano music was overrated. Juri took a sip of white wine, cooly unfazed, and Kozue expected the worst.

"That's quite a stance." She smirked. "Especially bold for an ex-performer."

Kozue unclenched. 

"It's all just melodramatic. I'd even say cowardly."

"Oh?"

"Oh. Music is how you express feelings you can't say, right? A little foreplay is fun, but eventually you have to get on with it. If you make it all about the music, you can hide forever behind the pretense."

"Speaking from experience?"

"An observation."

Kozue locked eyes with her. She caressed Juri's fingers and, gently encircling them with her own, Kozue tipped the wine glass towards her own open lips. The taste of the riesling was clean and acidic. There was a faint smell of grapefruit that made Kozue's senses sing. 

Juri's eyes widened for a millisecond. She didn't blink.

Kozue finished her sip and darted her tongue out, catlike, to chase the drop that clung to her lip. That hint of pink on Juri's face was all she was getting, but just that faint bloom of color was the shot in the arm she needed to keep up.

"Ooh, that's pretty good!" Kozue grinned. She ducked her head and let the hem of her strapless top dip slightly, showing off more than her décolletage. 

Juri hummed in agreement and turned her eyes to the rim of the glass. Kozue quietly bristled at the rejected offer.

"It should be. It's a 1996 riesling from Italy." Juri said. "My catering is well-stocked, so you could get a glass for yourself over at the bar."

"I wanted to sample the talent, too." 

Juri's focus stayed on the glass. Her cheeks were comically flushed by this point and Kozue couldn't be more delighted. 

"I'm afraid that catering can't provide that."

"That's fine. I like it that way. Makes me feel like I earned it."

In the moody lighting, no one else but Kozue could see that Juri's eyes were dilated.

"Earned... how funny." She murmured. 

Kozue realized how effortless it was to tease her. Juri was a brat magnet, too refined to go unchallenged yet not so cold as to be boring and just soft enough that finding a new crack in her armor yielded another reason to fancy her. Maybe there would be room in the night for more than just a quick scandal.

She glanced over at Miki.

Kozue's stomach lurched.

Miki was already staring at her from across the ballroom. Slouched in her direction, his eyes were almost apologetic. He held a glass of water in one hand and gave a thumbs-up with the other, mouthing the words _"you're doing great!"_

Smiling. Hopeful. 

_Approving._

"I have to go."


End file.
